Element
by Airlia1
Summary: Four girls find out they are witches, they meet the Charmed Ones. I suck at these first impressions but please R/R!
1. Begining

Flash  
  
Four girls find out their destiny is really to be a witch. They end up meeting the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Come on Ali, the demon will get you if you don't hurry up!" Said fifteen year old Wesley-Ann as she ran through the woods yelling back at her youngest cousin Ali, who was only nine years of age.  
  
Ashley the sister of Ali was running right behind Wesley-Ann, panting a bit from the speed. "Come on Ali! We don't have all day." Ali frowned and slowed her walking down even more, watching the others run away from the pretend demon that was chasing them.  
  
"I don't want to play your silly games..." Said little Ali, her shoulder length blond hair blowing in the wind as she stopped completely and leaned against a tree watching the four. "There isn't even a real demon following you all. I don't understand how you can act as if one is." Ali continued on, knowing the others weren't listening to her as they were running, Dawn, the third from the oldest was starting to slow down, as if tiring from the long run the others were doing. "You guys go ahead. I'll go back and get Ali." Dawn puffed out as she did a turn-around and walked back through the woods towards Ali.  
  
Wesley-Ann and Ashley were still running and scream through the woods, dodging sticker bushes and huge trees that got in their way. "Wes.Lets stop. I'm too tired. Let's go back and talk to the others..." Ashley panted out; hands on her knees watching Wesley-Ann stop and turn around looking at her. "What is up with you all? Don't you guys know that without powers, as we are mortals, that the demon could kill us?" Wesley-Ann said while walking back towards the other two with Ashley on her right side.  
  
When the four stood together is was a clash of power, each one having a personality of their own. As if magical or enchanted in their own way. Wesley-Ann with her long brown hair that was as straight as straight could be and hanging down to her middle back, left free to let her look like her normal Nymph self. Wesley's eyes are an ice blue with silver flecks, her complexion tanned and soft, and a scar just under her right eye. She stood a petite 5'.  
  
Ashley on the other hand was at the young age of twelve, being very petite for her size she stood a 4'6 or taller. Her sky blue eyes luminous and expressive, light tanned complexion, her light blond hair just reaching her chin.  
  
Dawn being at eleven years old stood a 4'11, being a bit tall. Having lightly tanned skin and light brown hair that reached her shoulders as well. Her eyes a cerulean blue. Ali having multicolored blue eyes and tanned skin with her shoulder length blonde hair stood there at a 4'5, being the sister of Ashley. Dawn and Wesley-Ann being siblings as well. The girls stood there watching each other, not knowing their fate was being planned out. Back at the Manor  
  
"Phoebe, just because you want to see Wyatt every second of the day doesn't mean you can miss work. " Piper told Phoebe as Piper was circling around the living room, picking up baby toys from her month old son. "Oh, I know. I need to get to work!" Phoebe glanced at the clock, and then grabbed her cell and keys and was out the door.  
  
"Piper! Where are you?" Called Piper's husband Leo as he was coming down the stairs from the attic. "The Elders just told me that." "Let me see, they told you that we aren't allowed to be together anymore? " Piper cut him off, moving the baby to Paige who was waiting hands out to hold Wyatt. "Aww, look at the wittle baby! "Cooed Paige as she just walking up the stairs to the attic with Wyatt. "Paige, you keep him safe!" Called Piper, pointing her finger and watching a vase blow up and hurl the pieces at Paige and Wyatt.  
  
Paige screamed and turned around, shielding the baby from harm as she gets cut up pretty bad. "Piper! Have you gone mental?" Piper looked worried as she didn't mean to do that but all of the Charmed Ones powers have been malfunctioning as of late. "Oh my god Paige! I'm so sorry, are you and Wyatt alright?" Asked Piper. Leon just stood there looking shocked, then went over to heal Paige, the baby's power having gone whack as well.  
  
"Piper.I think we all need to stop using our powers." Paige called to Piper, looking a bit upset as she was healed. Piper nodded, understood the words her sister had just said, and then she pondered what did happen for a minute. "I didn't do that! I mean.I didn't want that to happen, it just did!" 


	2. Secrets Hidden?

* Setting * Swirling mists of lilac and light blue clash together making what appears to be a magical portal, showing the four girls talking in the woods. The girls move around in a circle, seeming to say something, then fall down laughing. They all lay in the woods, staring up at the cloudless sky laughing, then the earth beneath them starts to shake, taking them into another world, or just another part of the world. Into the homeland of the Charmed Ones. The demon watching them from this magical portal smirks darkly, running a hand through his long, greasy black hair.  
  
"Ali! Ashley! Dawn!" Wesley-Ann screams as she looks around franticly for her sisters, as she calls them. "Wesley!" The three scream in union. Wesley turns around quickly to see them all three huddling together shaking and looking at her. "You guys. Where are we?" Wesley asks, walking towards them and hugging each one. They all four then notice they are standing in the middle of the road, a semi beating down on them, they all just stand there, looking petrified.  
  
Piper and Leo walk out the door, Piper looking towards the four girls in the middle of the road then the semi, hurriedly she throws up her hands and freezes the semi, and supposedly the world around her, noticing the kids didn't freeze she yells. "Hey! Why didn't you freeze?" The children turn around, frightened, looking at Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo run off the porch and down the steps and goes over to the children. "Are you alright?" Leo asks. The girls nod, then blink at the frozen semi. "How did you do that?" Wesley-Ann asks, looking back to Piper. "You used magic." Wesley's eyes go big, looking at Piper in amazement. "A witch...Oh my god. You are a witch...How.I thought they didn't exist. Me and my sisters try and try but nothing ever happens. We were lying in the woods and all of a sudden we were here." Wesley-Ann talks really fast, not believing her words as well.  
  
"How about we take you in the house and talk about this. Something is up." Piper says, more to herself than the children. The girls nod and follow both Piper and Leo towards the house. Once inside they take a seat on a couch. "Now.Tell me your names. Then I will try and figure out why you didn't freeze." Piper said, Leo already having orbed to the Elders, already knowing what's up. Wesley-Ann looked towards the other girls, nodding to them slightly. "I'm Wesley-Ann, that's my sister Dawn. And these two are my cousins Ashley and Ali." Wesley-Ann told Piper. Paige now hearing the other voices came down the stairs, holding Wyatt in one hand, the book in the other. "Says here that..Who are they?" Paige asks. Piper looked at Paige, the other girls did also. "These are four girls that didn't freeze on the road when I froze it. I'm thinking they must either be here for a reason or are magical themselves. They don't know though. That is Ashley, that's Ali and those two are Wesley-Ann and Dawn."  
  
Piper told Paige all about the girls, the girls taking time to get to know the two witches and the manor. Piper had already called Phoebe home from work, Phoebe just now walking through the door. "What's up?" Phoebe asked, sitting down beside her sisters and looking at the girls. Paige looked at the book in her hands, giving Wyatt to Phoebe as she handed the book towards the oldest of the four girls on the other sofa. "Here. Take this and hold it." Paige said, smirking as she watched Wesley-Ann take the book and opening it to find the words 'The Power of Three will set us free.' "Hey, we say something like this; we said it right before we were teleported here." Said Wesley-Ann. "Well, that's shows they are not evil." said Paige looking at her sisters with a knowing smile. Wesley-Ann then piped up saying. "The Power of Four forever more" Wesley-Ann then looked at the other three girls sitting with her, then to the Charmed Ones. "Why are we here?" She asked, handing the book back to them then folding her hands in her lap. The other girls looked stunned, watching the Charmed ones. "Who are you?" Asked little Ali, watching mainly Paige. Phoebe looked at her sisters then at the four girls. "We are called the Charmed Ones. I'm Phoebe" "I'm Piper" "And I'm Paige"  
  
Ali started to levitate, looking up at the ceiling. "Ali!" Wesley called, trying to pull her back down. "Well, there is one witch.They all four must have powers." Said Piper. Phoebe chuckled at the little female lifting up into the air. Ali then started to come back down, looking shocked, her blue eyes alert. "Don't worry little one, you'll be fine." Called Paige, still watching the others. Ashley and Dawn both looked at each other, then said to Piper who they knew was lead witch. "Do we all have powers?" Piper, Paige and Phoebe all nodded towards the three remaining girls without powers. "They will show up at the oddest moments." Sad Phoebe with a soft smile, then looking down at baby Wyatt in her arms. "Where's Leo?" She asked, Piper looking up then back at her sisters. "Where do you think?"  
  
*Attic*  
  
"Why do you need a book?" Asked Dawn, as she looked at the Book of Shadows. Paige, being the only witch up there with her and Ali just shrugged then said with a smirk. "To vanquish those evil demons" Paige replied sorting through some trinkets in an old box in the attic. Ali looked at Paige then to Dawn, then back to Paige as Dawn nodded towards her. "What is your power, Paige?" Paige smiled and held out her hand for a nearby pencil, then said "Pencil." The pencil forming in her hand. Ali and Dawn looked at each other in amazement. "Wow." They both said in union. Paige grinned.  
  
*Living Room*  
  
Wesley-Ann smiled as she watched Wyatt and Phoebe, still sitting on the sofa, Phoebe and the little baby on the other sofa. "He is adorable, are you married as well?" Wesley asked, eyes glued to Phoebe and Wyatt. Phoebe almost frowned, and then remembered that the girl didn't know anything about her hectic life as it was. "Yes, his name was Cole. He turned out to be evil. Or at least I saw him in that way. He is gone now..." Wesley-Ann nodded and asked of it no more. "Phoebe, what is your power? And when will mine come?" Wesley asked. "My power is premonitions, where I can see what is going to happen. Honey, I don't know when you will gets yours. Your most defiantly a witch though." Wesley-Ann nodded, giving a sigh loose as well.  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
Piper and Ashley were busying themselves by washing and drying dishes. Ashley having the job of washing and putting away. "Ashley?" "Yes'um?" Replied Ashley, putting a plate into a cupboard. "What's your mother like?" Asked Piper, smiling at the child's sigh of content about her mother. "She's great, always there for me and always helping me with things I need help with. I love her to death and back. What was your mother like, Piper?" Asked back Ashley, continuing to dry oncoming wet dishes from Piper. "My Mother sounds like yours; My Grams was more of a mother to me though. They both passed away." "I'm sorry to hear that." replied Ashley. "What is your power Piper?" Ashley asked, putting the last dish away. "Mine would be freezing time or blowing up things.You've seen one of them. The second is pretty gruesome when used against a demon. 


	3. Element Fire

"Those fools!" cried the high ranking demon known as Phlizare while he watched the Charmed Ones meet up with the four girls. Phlizare closed his eyes to watch one more, hoping things would turn out better for him. Since his power deducting spell had already worked, making the Charmed Ones powers go weird and act up, he was starting to feel serge of luck run through his darkened body.  
*Night*  
  
"Phoebe is our Mother's worrying about us here?" asked little Ali as she was just slipping into the sleeping bag, being at the end of the line from the other sleeping bags lining the floor. "Honey, I really don't know." replied Phoebe. The other girls were asleep, Phoebe just giving Ali a glass of water and heading back up to bed. Walking up the stairs Phoebe heard a strange noise, like voices coming from the Attic. She came to the door and peered inside the room, there stood her two sisters huddled together looking in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe look a bit hurt, thinking she must be wanted to portray in the role as hero as to why these four girls who were also witches had come to them, or worse, sent to them. "Do they not care about the middle sister?" asked Phoebe to herself. Then she opened the door and stood there hands on hips looking at her other sisters. "What happened to our bond?" Phoebe asked, seeming jealous.  
  
"Phoebe, we didn't want to wake you." Said Paige, standing and walking over to Phoebe to give her a hug. "It's just that we didn't want to wake you up. You're finally sleeping well again after that Cole incident." Piper claimed. Phoebe and Paige walked back over to where Piper was standing, they all three looked down to see four young looking girls on the page in the book. "Why have I never seen that page before?" Asked Phoebe, looking somewhat confused. Then Piper showed her that the page was glued to another page, as if hiding it. The book told of four girls, born with the power of the elements. Earth, Air, Fire and Water. "Sure those are the girls?" Asked Phoebe, still slightly confused as to what she was seeing. "Must be, why else would they have come?" replied Paige. "They were sent here, Paige." responded Piper with a soft smile. "I think we better talk more about this in the morning. Let's rest for now." They shut the book then stepped out of the Attic, hearing a scream then running as three of the four girls came running up the stairs, saying in gibberish and whatnot that fire was downstairs, and Wesley-Ann with it.  
  
"What?!" Called Piper, freaking out because her clean floor would be scorched. They all ran down the stairs to see fire everywhere, surrounding the sleeping Wesley-Ann as she was having a nightmare. "Hurry, get some water!" Ashley called. Just then the fire was put out as Wesley-Ann woke up. Looking at them all Wesley was very confused by their startled expressions. "I had a nightmare. Did I scream?" Wesley-Ann asked. The Charmed Ones all grinned; Ashley, Ali and Dawn were still scared. "What? What happened?" Asked Wesley-Ann again. The Charmed Ones just shook their heads and looked at each other. "Yes, it is them."  
  
They then shooed the other girls into their sleeping bags, turning out the lights and telling them over and over again that everything would be fine. They then headed up the stairs and into their rooms.  
  
"Damn them!" Called the demon from his vision. Opening his eyes he growling and through an energy ball at a nearby servant of his, watching the male go up in electricity. "I should have known they would figure this out quickly. Time for drastic measures." He then organized a few lower demons of his race to go and attack the Charmed Ones the next afternoon. "Make sure you get the young girls. Without them the Charmed Ones won't last long." The demon didn't know his Charmed Ones very much now did he? 


	4. Water vrs Fire?

Chapter 3  
  
Ali and Wesley-Ann stared out the bay window watching the people go by on either foot or by car. "Paige told me we are called the Elements. What are Elements?" asked Ali, palm on her chin as she gazed out at the world. "Elements, if I remember correctly from all of my Astrology learning are Earth, Air, Fire and Water. You're air. I must be fire from the incident last night. I don't know what Ashley or Dawn is. Maybe Our mother's were hiding this from us." Answered Wesley-Ann, now turning to look at Ali and smile and then hug her quickly. "Where are the other two at anyways?"  
  
Looming around the corner were Ashley and Dawn. Up to trouble again. "We got them this time!" Ashley said, holding a vial of something from the frig. "I wonder what this stuff is. Has to be good or else Piper and Paige wouldn't have put that there." said Ashley, Dawn nodded in agreement. "Girls!" cried Paige from behind them, taking the vial back and tsking at them. "This would be a potion to vanquish a certain demon we think has sent you here and has made our powers go whack." "Dawn and Ashley nodded again, now looking a bit worried.  
  
Afternoon  
  
Dawn, Ashley and Ali, and Wesley-Ann and the Charmed Ones all sat in a circle in the attic. Too keep the girls busy the Charmed Ones agreed to play a game of the girl's favorites. The game was to tell of stories they made up right then and there. "And then the girl screamed..." Dawn said and then was cut short of her story by a dagger that flew past her and missed her by inches; the dagger hit a pillow nearby. Ali screamed, and jumped up, wanting to run, Phoebe pulled her back down as Piper stood up and used her blowing up power to stop the demon. Once the demon was finished off with the females all sat down in peace again, even though all the younger girls were scared after seeing their first demon. "That was something I never want to encounter again." said Dawn looking at Piper. Phoebe raised her voice and smiled a tad. "Get used to it girls, those guys.or girls.come around a lot."  
  
After his attack failed the demon went into a more drastic mode. Calling up favors as he remembered them. "I must get rid of those four girls!" He yelled at his lowers and somewhat betters surrounding him. He leaned on a pillar. Looking around his cave with a sneer he kept trying to think up a way to destroy the Elements before they all four got their powers.  
  
Later that afternoon around three each and every person in the house was busy. Dawn and Ali together looking at family pictures from the Charmed ones childhood and to the present. Wesley-Ann and Ashley were reading up on Wicca. Trying to understand more about witches and other supernatural beings. Phoebe was at work. Piper was at the club getting ready for that night and Paige was with Wyatt, the baby fussing over something unknown. Leo was checking with the Elders once more to find out about the Elements as the girls were called. "I don't understand this stuff." Whined Ashley as she read over the Celtic book in her hands. "Why did we have to become witches?" Ash asked Wesley who was interested in her Wicca book. "This is my dream. To become a witch. We are the elements though. The Charmed Ones are much powerful but we are a step behind them. Says here that the Charmed Ones mean three goddess. Are Phoebe, Piper and Paige goddess?" Wesley asked herself, for talking to Ashley about this stuff would be like talking to a brick wall, the girl understood zip about witchcraft. "I wonder what my power is." Ashley said to herself and Wes. "Mines fire, Ali's is air. Yours should be either Water or Earth." Wes claimed. Ashley nodded and sighed, setting the book down and looking at Wesley-Ann then saying. "I hope mine is water, and then I could beat you." they both smiled.  
  
Dawn and Ali were seated on the sofa, a big book full of pictures of Piper and Phoebe and Prue and Penny and their mom were in there. "Where is Paige?" asked Ali, Paige seemed to be her favorite out of the sisters. "Who is that?" asked Dawn, pointing at a younger Prue. They asked each other the questions, for the Charmed Ones weren't anywhere near them. A faint blue color turned their heads away from the photo album. They looked at Leo who looked somewhat confused as he looked at them. "Where's Piper at?" he asked, looking around for her. "Said something about a.What was it Ali?" "P3?" Ali replied, now looking back at the book. Dawn waved Leo over, who came as he was told. Them being his charges until their powers were bound later. "Who's that?" Dawn pointed at another picture of young Prudence. "Where is Paige at in here?" They asked, almost at once. Leo gave a soft smile then replied. "That is Prue. She died not to long ago. Paige isn't in their because.well.She was given up and she didn't know who her real family was until Prue died." Dawn and Ali nodded, now understanding.  
"Fire!" yelled Ashley who was running up stairs to get Paige. Three days had passed since the girls were first teleported there. The couch was on fire, Wesley-Ann laying on it had made it become engulfed in flames. Dawn and Ali came flying out of the kitchen, sandwiches half-way in their mouths. "Wha---Oh my!" Dawn said, throwing up her hands and having a bucket full of water land on Wesley-Ann and the flames couch. "What the." Dawn said, Paige watching from the stairs saw all. "Well, there is Fire, there is Air and there is Water." Paige said out loud, pointing to each child. "Your Earth Ashley." she also said while coming over and looking over the mess the children made. 


	5. When siblings attack

(I'm very new to this Fan Fiction. Please tell me how I am doing. I need to know so that I can write more.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'When siblings attack'  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ashley!" yelled Wesley-Ann as Ashley walked away mumbling under her breath about something unknown to even her maybe. "What?! Just leave me alone! Why is it that you, Ali and Dawn have powers but I don't?" Ashley whined, turning around to look at Wesley. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the house stood them both, eyeing each other with glares. "Is it my fault that you haven't discovered your power yet Ashley? Is it my fault that you need to get all bitchy with me just because I'm always there for you when you need me and that I'm one of your best friends. We are blood, we are like sisters. Maybe even closer than sisters. Yet, you take this whole thing out on me. What did I do to you? Don't even call me a showoff because I'm not showing off with my powers out in public. They already warned us." Wesley raved on, looking pissed as can be. On looking them would happen to be a humanoid by the looks, watching their every move and hiding beneath a bush and a large green cloak. He then shifted out, leaving the bush empty and lonely. "I don't care. Maybe you shouldn't stay around me any longer." Ashley said, holding back tears. "What has gotten into you Ashley Marie?" Wesley said while shaking her head and turning and walking back into the Manor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Sire, your plans have worked. One of the Elements has been courted, the other starting. The other two won't be so hard to control after that." Said the humanoid we saw hiding beneath the bush and spying on Wes and Ash. "Good, Mali 'co." Said the ebony demon setting in the chair, seeming to look like a dragon with her long tail and scaly skin. The new Source as he was. "My plan will intensify after those four are no longer bound to each other."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Alyssa Jo! You come down here right now and tell me what in the world is wrong with you today!" Cried Ashley, looking up at the levitating Ali who looked as if she was pouting. "No!" Ali called back, crossing her hands over her chest. Then Ali threw a gust of wind at Ashley, knocking her down. "Just leave me alone." Said the now angry Ali. Ashley didn't know what was going on with Ali, so she turned and shrugged and walked off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Phoebe sat at her desk in her office, typing away on her computer. "Dear Phoebe, I think my husband is cheating on me. I don't know what to do. Please help me?" she read out loud to herself, then began typing. Then her cell rang and she ceased her typing to look who was calling. She answered it with a grin, saying. "Jason, Hi!"  
  
Piper stood there watching over sleeping Wyatt, holding the baby monitor she creped out of her bedroom silently, not aware that Leo was standing in the door way watching his wife and son, until she ran into him. "Inform me next time.." she said to him with a loving smile. "I love you too Piper." he replied with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her, she then lost herself in his magical kiss.  
  
Paige sat on the floor of the attic, books scattered around her in each direction, each with a page open and telling different stories of the Elements that were in the manor now, each arguing. "Says here.That they are very bonded together.As in sister. Very powerful if the need be." Paige said to herself, still reading the book in her lap. A humanoid demon stood there, invisible and watched her; being silent he vanished, leaving to tell his sire.  
  
* * *  
  
In a chamber of some sorts, smoke billowing from small pillars in all directions. The invisible demon forming into vision and bowing before his master, who sat in a grand chair. Making him the new source. "That Charmed Ones are on to the Elements sire. Or at least that is what the youngest witch calls them. Other than that all is.well." "Well what?" "Ruined up there, except one thing is working, the children are turning against each other." 


	6. Gone

Disclaimer - Everything other than the Charmed ones and their family and whatnot isn't mine. Everything that is new to this charmed story is mine. Thanks. Please, Read and review!  
  
Piper glanced up from watching one of her beloved soap operas, she heard the yelling from the pantry, growling she yelled over to them, "Can't you keep it down?! I'm trying to watch this..." Piper then turned her attention back towards the television set. "No! Don't go with her you fool!" Piper cried at the black box, "Marissa is the one you want!!" She raved, and then she heard the yells again, and then dishes being broken. "That's it!" She got up and stalked towards the kitchen. When she saw what had happened she gasped, Wesley-Ann has surrounded Ashley in a ring of flames, Ashley crying for Dawn's help but Dawn was screaming at Ali for blowing dishes and plates onto the floor to hear them shatter. "What in the hell is going on here?" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs. "Each girl turned towards Piper with a glare, each of there eyes a neon blue color. "Leave us! Witch..." Raved Ali, from atop the counter.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were walking through the front door with bags of groceries. Paige heard the commotion in the kitchen and sets down the bags and rushed towards the kitchen ready for battle, Phoebe hot on her trail. "What's happening?" asked the bewildered Phoebe from behind Paige's shoulder, peeking over at the four girls who eyes were a electric blue and all ganging up on Piper. Then Wesley-Ann snapped out of it, shaking her head and looking around completely confused.  
  
"Um...Is it okay to ask what is wrong?" Asked Wesley-Ann, picking up a half broken plate and smashing it over Ashley's head, which eyes went back to normal then rolled back up into her brain. "There's one.." Wesley-Ann mentioned. Each one of the Charmed Ones nodded, looking confused their selves.  
  
After each of the four girls were back to their selves and asleep for the fourth night on the Manor's living room floor the Charmed One's watched over them, then it dawned on them that the girls were being possessed. "That's pretty strange don't you think?" Asked Phoebe, Piper shrugged and Paige was still watching the sisters. "Maybe.Oh I don't know.What could we do to stop it?" Phoebe asked again, seeming to make it worse for them all to have questions such as these. "The Book of Shadows has to have something on them. Right?" Phoebe kept asking as the sisters were all headed up the stairs towards the attic and the book.  
  
They flipped through the book three times, each coming up with nothing. "And I thought three times was the charm." Said Paige, now sitting on a near sofa in the attic while the girls looked through the book and read about every page there was. "Yeah, so did I." Said the tires looking Piper. Finding nothing they retreated back towards the Living room, finding shards of glass everywhere from the grandfather clock that was once again ruined. "Damnit! That's the.I don't know how manyith times that has been broken." Piper ranted, she then stopped cold and turned to glance about at small fires and pools of water and things blown over. "Um.Where are the girls?"  
  
Don't you just love Cliffhangers?! I promise to write more on it. If you don't R/R I won't post, please review! Thanks! 


	7. The End

Disclaimer - Just to let you know, everything you recognize is Charmed owned; everything you don't is mine, Thanks.  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
"I just don't understand it.Who would take such cute girls.I bet it's one of Cole's friends or the new source. They want to get back at us!" Phoebe was ranting.  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Paige where seated in the living room where they found the girls gone, Wyatt in Piper's hands. Each one of the sisters looked distraught. The question Phoebe asked first was still tumbling in their minds. Who would take such cute girls?  
  
"Well, just sitting here thinking it over isn't going to help any now will it?" Replied Paige, jumping up from the sofa and moving to take Wyatt. "Come to Aunt Paige my handsome nephew." Paige cooed into the baby's face. "Shall we have Leo to watch over him so we can scry for the Elements?"  
  
"What.Who.Are these Elements you keep talking about?" Asked Piper handing Wyatt reluctantly over to Paige.  
  
"Who do you think?" Paige looking over at Piper gave her a 'can you really be that thick?' look.  
  
"I know!" Phoebe piped up. "It's the girls..Wesley-Ann has the power over Fire...Dawn is Water..Ali is Air and Ashley has to be Earth."  
  
Piper looked over at Phoebe and nodded, thinking it strange Phoebe actually came up with something smart. "We need to scry for them then. What do we.Um? How do we do it for all four of them?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Claimed Paige.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"What is this place?" Said the confused looking Wesley-Ann to the other three, each one sitting on the damp earthen floor in a cave. Smoke was coming from hollow pillars at their sides; each was chained and/or tied to the back of one, all looking at each other.  
  
"Do you think that dragon man will eat us?" Piped up frightened little Ali, looking to be about ready to burst into tears any moment now.  
  
"Nay." Said Dawn, trying to cut the thick ropes with a near rock. "Piper and the others will come and find us and then beat the demons." chided Dawn.  
  
Each of the Elements agreed. Nodding they tried to formulate a plan on how to escape.  
  
"I know!" Said Ali, though the other three had just ignored her. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I said I knew how to get free." Ali whined.  
  
"What was that?" asked the annoyed Ashley from the far left side, kicking some rocks with her feet at Ali who was shielding them away with a gust of small wind each time.  
  
Ali gave up and just shrugged. "That's what I thought." said Ashley.  
  
Each of the girls were changing, Wesley-Ann had grown more like a mother to them than anything. She has that motherly tone when she talked to them and scolded them. Dawn was the careless one now, not worrying like she used to. Dawn was somehow being brave and helping the quad stay together.  
  
Ashley was the one they were worried about, she seemed to be mean and nasty, taking tones that made the girls recoil every time she spat out a fragment. Ali was trying to grow up, not seeing how it could help. She was just trying to be helpful; even though none of the three let her talk and when they did they half-heartedly listened.  
  
"Ashley, you need to be nice to your little sister. Wasn't for her we would have never been here." Wesley-Ann spoke, looking at Ashley is a disapproving glare.  
  
Ashley returned the glare, meaning it and hoping it made Wesley-Ann cringe. Which she did not and she stood her ground. "What? You like being here?! If it wasn't for Ali we wouldn't be here!" Ashley said mockingly. "I really don't give a damn, Wesley. Now, because of Ali we might have gotten ourselves killed, worse, we found out that we are freaks, and that we can't tell about our powers!" Ashley spoke with such hate. Making Dawn look up at them and then return to her work of trying to get loose, which she wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"That has just reminded me." Said Dawn, not looking them in the eyes but watching her rock and her rope. "Our powers. That's why we are here. That dragon guy or whatever wasn't us dead, then he will kill the sisters and get their powers, then he will go down in what? Wicca History? Or Demon History? For destroying us and destroying them. He wants us to fight. He wants us to see that we don't need each other, which we do! Now, if you all shut up and work with me here me might be able to-" Dawn looked up at the half dragon race of humanoid that was standing in a corner watching them.  
  
"Well.Well.Looky what the Dragon brought in. Look who's talking now." Said the Dragon.  
  
"Leave us alone, we are on the verge of breaking out of these damn chains." "And Ropes." Said Wesley-Ann and Ashley.  
  
Ashley stared at the Dragon, sense coming back into her now. The Dragon then spoke up, seeming a tad curious as to why the girl weren't afraid of him. "I'm Drasth. Lord of the underworld. The almighty Source." Raved the Dragon, casting flame to many torches and bighting up the misty atmosphere.  
  
"We don't give a bloody hell who you are." Snarled Ashley, looking away in disgust of the Dragon. The other three nodded.  
  
"Time will tell." Drasth commented and then strode off towards another room in the cave.  
  
"Ashley.Hold still and let me.Oh! Just hold still." Wesley-Ann said to Ashley, Ashley looked scarred at Wesley, then held still and watched Wesley- Ann's eyes turn a ember amber color and then fire a ball of fire at the rope, the rope on Ashley's hands burning and then setting Ashley free.  
  
Ashley looked at Wesley in horror. "How did you do that?" Ash asked.  
  
"No time to tell, we have to get out of here. That lizard is trying to kill the Charmed Ones. He doesn't want us, he wants the Charmed ones!" Wesley hurriedly said as she looked over at Dawn and then nodded. "Hold still Dawn." Wesley-Ann said, her eyes glowing again and then another flame catching the ropes that held Dawn, in less than a second Dawn was free. "Now hurry you two, get me and Ali free. Our powers can go through these chains. They are a different material than normal chains I tell ya!"  
  
Dawn nodded and hurried to Wesley's chains. Ashley ran to Ali and loosed the holds so that Ali could slip through; Wes was out in no time. The quad looked about for a minute or two, than Wesley took off in a sprint, followed by Ashley, then Dawn and then Ali. Then ran for the opening of the cave when the Dragon appeared again. "I was wondering whether or not you four had powers. Seems as though you do." He cast a wicked smirk at Ashley who stuck her tongue out at the scaly lizard in a mock attitude.  
  
"Hurt them and we will kill you twice over."  
  
Every head turned towards the Charmed Ones, standing casually against a near wall, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over their chests. "Aww! Look at the wittle Dragon. Come here boy!" Mocked Phoebe at the Dragon lord.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Said the source, stepping towards Phoebe. Piper sighed and her hands flew up, the Dragon them burst into flames and then the Charmed Ones hurried over towards the girls and then Paige orbed them then all back into the Manor's living room.  
  
"I guess this is good bye." Said Ashley, each one of the Elements nodded. The Charmed Ones looked teary-eyed.  
  
"Yes, Ash, it is." Paige replied.  
  
The four girls started to swirl, then disappeared into a metallic portal.  
  
Wesley-Ann glanced up at the clear blue sky, having just woken up from a nap. She looked over at the other three, asleep peacefully and then nudged Ashley; she stirred and looks at Wesley-Ann. "I had the strangest dream. You guys all had powers.I just never really found mine ou-" "I know. I had that same dream!" Wesley-Ann replied, smiling happily.  
  
When all of the girls had woken and told of their dreams they all stood and started to walk away. "There should be a tree there with our names on it." Replied Ashley.  
  
The tree sprang from the Earth, a weeping willow growing right there in the forest, the initials AS, AS, WJ, DJ, were all there, by each name was an image of an element.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please R/R, I know this was the last chapter but this was my first FanFic and I really want to know how I did. Thanks! 


End file.
